


There's a Sun in the Trees

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: The following contents is a love poem, enclosed via saliva in a coffee-stained envelope, and found in Sugawara Koushi's shoe-locker in his first year of high school. He is much more amused now than he was at time of discovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the journey to and at the library, sundown.

There is a sun in the trees

And feet on the walk:

Some scurry, some wander,

But they all breathe. 

 

There is a sun in the trees

And a sun in your eyes;

You'd close them if closing them

Did not mean goodbye. 

 

There is a sun in the trees

And a sun on the glass;

It is under the clouds,

Bids goodnight, at last. 

 

There is a sun in the trees;

It makes the sky blue;

There's no blue in my heart;

In my heart's only you. 

 

-Your Secret Admirer

 

* * *

 

The Admirer did not stay secret for long, as the paper was coffee stained, and Daichi complained that lunch of his burnt hand and spilled morning coffee. 


End file.
